The invention relates to bird feeders, and more particularly to a bird feeder constructed as a form of kinetic art such as more commonly referred to as a mobile. Briefly, a mobile is usually a suspended structure having a spidery construction made of objects hung on vertical strings from various points on horizontal arms. Typically the structure is delicately balanced and capable of free movement for sensitivity to breezes or light touch, which in consequence sets the arms and objects into a lazy motion.
The foregoing differs with the bird feeder in accordance with the invention because delicate balance is not paramount. The inventive bird feeder provides a wild carnival ride for the birds that feed from it, despite utilizing a balance/counter-balance principle where as few as two or more feed trays (or baskets or tubes which work equally as well for feed containers) are connected to a bird feeder apparatus which allows the weight of the birds to cause the feed trays to rise, fall, pivot, rotate, swing and sway. All this creates a festive atmosphere when birds are feeding which the birds seem to enjoy, and brings enjoyment to bird watchers.
Bird feeders in general have fixed positions whereby the only observable movement is attributable to birds flying toward and away from the feeder or moving at feeder trays. There is a need for a colorful feeder apparatus which brings a new dimension to bird feeding and bird watching, which imparts further observable movement to birds and the feeder and which has an attractive range of movement even when birds are not on the feeder. That is, any breeze causes movement to the feeder even in the absence of visits from birds. Additionally, there is a need for a feeder apparatus that allows a larger number of birds to feed at the same time. There is also need for movable feeder means holding a relatively large amount of bird feed.